Being a Klutz (Tsukishima x Reader)
by iamyouralcaeus
Summary: You and Tsukishima here are college roomies in an apartment, living with him is hell but once time goes by, you two are already comfortable with each other.


"Hey (name) , I'm fucking hungry and we don't have anymore fucking food." Tsukishima loudly said while he was at the refrigerator at the moment. It was 3pm and he's sounds **cranky**.

You were in a sweatshirt and some jogging pants, upstairs enjoying watching Zootopia, and you know how you don't like being interrupted when your watching a movie, a good one too. So, you just ignored him.

Living with Tsukishima Kei was pretty much hell, but you're starting to get used to it. You were only friends, okay not just friends, best friends/rivals. You're living in an apartment with him because you didn't have enough money to rent it on your own cause of expensive college, and besides, this apartment has two rooms, so why the heck not? But the point is, why did you even make him your room mate then, oh right, your mom forced you to. But for couple of months now, you seem to be really close with this one of a heck of a bean pole.

Tsukishima's mom and your mom are really close, like when you guys were young, your moms would set up play dates, but almost all of those ended up with mud. That's right, **MUD**. You don't know why, but it seemed fun.

You're hearing footsteps from outside.

 ** _Oh shit._**

You quickly hid under your covers and pretend sleeping. You were such in a hurry you forgot to pause the movie before Tsukki entered the room.

"I know you're awake, chibi-chan." he said, sitting on the bed beside me and taking the covers off, while looking at the movie, revealling my messy hair. He poked my forehead.

"What the frick frack? What do you want Tsukki? I'm currently sleeping so if you don't mind." trying my best to make my voice and face look sleepy, while rubbing my forehead. But you know you're fucked up.

"You're watching Zootopia."

 _Fuck_.

You peeped using one eye to see if you paused it or not, well yeah, it's not paused, shit.

"Okay you caught me, now what do you want?"

"Buy food, slave." with a smirk on his punchable face.

"Fuck no." you went straight back to the covers.

He groaned and grabbed a hold onto your leg and pulled you out.

"Shit, (name) if you're gonna be like this I might as well go die."

"Aww you do care."

"No I meant about not having any food, why the fuck would I die if you just hid under you covers?"

"Cause you care." Sitting up and facing him with an adorable yet sarcastic face.

"Fine, fine I care, now will you please buy some food?"

"HOLY COW WHO ARE YOU?" that just left Tsukishima confused as fuck.

"What the fuck are you talking about , stop talking about bullshit."

"The Tsukishima Kei, saying "please", omg, someone pinch me." this just made him facepalmed himself and left you giggling, but suddenly looked baffled. "Wait, why the heck am I buying food this time?"

"Cause it's your turn." He said with a obnoxious smile, makes you want to punch that hell of a face.

"Damn it." You grabbed your apartment keys and some money. You went downstairs and the blond male followed.

"Aren't you gonna change those filthy clothes?" the bean pole teased.

"Says the one who's wearing the same thing." you said as you eyed him, it was a normal thing for the both of you to have matching clothes, it was a thing since you were kids, you never thought of it as couple thingies since you guys practically have the same sense of style.

Okay you're lying if you didn't think that the clothes you guys wear are a couple thing, well you might have been crushing on this guy for some quite now, and you're failing miserably into hell, it's all because of the what if's. So instead of just watching your friendship get burned into a million ashes, you just stay in that friendship part. Cause you don't want to ruin this amazing (sarcastic) friendship you have with him.

"So the same old-same old?" You assumed the stuff you and him usually buy when your at the grocery.

"Yeah, do you need some help on the way home? Your tiny muscles might not have the ability to carry all of those." Typical underestimating sarcastic Tsukki.

"Blah blah blah, whatever you say, but I can carry all of them by my own, thank you very much, blondie stick." You continiously stare at him with some sass going on. Then the both of you burst into laughter.

"See you later, bean pole."

"Same goes with you pipsqueak." You stuck your tongue.

Then off to the supermarket you go, you were only walking since it's not far away.

As far the distance, Tsukishima stared onto you as you go your way to the supermarket. He chuckled and closed the door.

The blondie stick then went to the living room, plopped at the couch with feet on the table, and flipped through the channels until he saw his favorite thing. The History Channel, plus, it was a dinosaur documentary.

"Yessssss." He said, with a childish smile set upon his face, but followed by a growl from his stomach.

Back to you, when you finally entered the supermarket, you pulled out a cart, and went to grocery shopping.

"Corned beef, potato, vegetables, milk, hotdogs, strawberries, pasta, tomato sauce, hmmm what else?" You wondered.

{BACON, YOU'RE FORGETTING THE BACON.}

Ahh yes, **_bacon_** , can't live without bacon, you grabbed the bacon in the frozen goods section and rushed into the cashier.

You were already paying the goods, but something caught your eye, it was gloomy.

THE SKY IS GLOOMY, EVEN WORSE IT'S RAINING.

When you got your change, you went out the supermarket and stood there with your grocery in your hands. You weren't soaked, there's still some roof up there. You tried buying an umbrella there, but it was too expensive and you didn't have enough chang for it.

"I wasn't expecting it to be rainy..." You whisphered to yourself. You reached your hand out, you felt the rain dancing on your palm.

'Maybe if I run... nah, I don't want to get sick.. but I love the rain... nahhh, the grocery will get wet, don't want to ruin it, I'll just wait until it ends, maybe it won't last that long.'

You went inside again, luckily, there's a small pastry shop inside here, there were some empty chairs, so why not sit down? You sat down and placed your belongings beside you, while looking around your surroundings, you noticed a cake and it was on sale.

 _Strawberry cheesecake._

A delicacy that made you remember Tsukki. It's one of his favorite cakes.

You suddenly remembered that he was hungry, poor Tsukishima Beanpole Kei.

'He doesn't have food, he must be hungry.' You thought sarcastically.

*cue evil laugh*

But in the end, you bought it anyway with your spare change, you still have mercy for the blondie stick. You placed the sweet delicacy inside your plastic bag and went outside.

You loved the feeling when it's raining, the aroma and the sight. So you stood outside for a while, wishing it would stop so you could finally get home. It was already past 5pm

Unfortunately, it only became stronger.

Back to Tsukishima, he had been flipping through almost every channel that the tv has to offer. His stomach keeps on growling and growling until he can't handle it no more.

"Where the frick frack is (name)? It's already been an hour and a half since she left." He looked at his watch and groaned because of his ever hungry stomach.

He stood up and looked the window. He noticed it was raining.

"I bet the pipsqueak didn't bring an umbrella, but who knew it would rain today though." He brought with him his umbrella, he didn't find a spare one. 'Screw it.'

He wore a jacket and went off to the supermarket. He opened the umbrella, and carefully walked along, his shoes weren't the best when it was raining.

Almost half the trip, he keeps on slipping, good thing no one was passing by. He has finally arrived at the supermarket. He saw you, waiting around, your arm was stretched out, feeling the rain on your hand.

He smiled at the distance. His face softened, looking at you, he was just kind of relieved. Kind of relieved that you were safe and sound. So eventually, he went over to you, he almost slipped, good thing you didn't see it, or else you would have laughed at him for the rest of his life.

Well you weren't really expecting him to come here.

"Hey chibi-chan."

You glanced over on who the heck would have called you. It's non other than beanpole. You were in a bit of a shock, him? Escorting you back home? What is kind of trickery is this? Is Tsukishima Kei really being nice?

He flicked your forehead and he ruffled your hair, making a complete mess.

Spoke too soon. He's still the Kei we have known and sarcastically loved.

"Let's go home, I'm fucking hungry, slave." You rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I shall feed the one of a heck of a beanpole." He chuckled. It was still raining, but you finally have an umbrella, unfortunately, you'd be stuck with this guy again.

The two of you were side by side, cramped up, a little cramped up to be honest, because of the smol umbrella Tsukishima brought.

"Why bring such a smol umbrella if you could have brought 2 of these?" Slightly teasing the guy right next beside you.

" _Stop complaing_ and just be thankful that I spent my time, walking through this rain, in order to get to you." His face was slightly heating up when he said those words, but considering you, you wouldn't think of it as something else, like flirting, or so what he thinks.

But you did think of it that way though, you thought he only went here for me, and not for the food. Not for the fucking food.

AWWWW HE DOES CARESSS.

You looked at him in awe, and smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I only went to get you so that the **_food_** wouldn't get ruined." The beanpole, has come back. He smirked, loving the victory when he saw your face of disappointment.

"You asshole."

"The one and only."

You laughed while you punched him in the arm. As you swung your fist, he almost slipped, he didn't though. He tried to get you back, but you avoided his fist, being really happy. As a result, you lost your footing aaaaaannddd you're slipping.

'HAHA, YOU MISS-, whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat, NOOOO, I'M FUCKING SLIPPINGGGGGG' you thought. You closed your eyes, and prepared for impact.

But for a split second, you didn't feel your body in any pain at all.

' **WHAT** '

You felt a hand supporting on your back, and the other hand on your arm. You opened your eyes and saw another sight. His eyes. His eyes has such a vivid golden brown color. Almost makes you want to drown into them.

But you need to stop staring at his eyes. Your heart beat went faster and faster.

STOPSTOPSTOPPPPPP LOOKINGGGGG

Tsukishima was about to say something but then you broke eye contact and cleared your throat. Signalling him to set you right back up to your feet.

"Uh, thanks." You, still avoiding eye contact, plus your face was becoming red.

"No problem." He was doing the same thing.

After the incident you two had gone silent. The two of you were already halfway home, it was still fucking raining. Your flip flops has already bits of mud somehow, and so does Tsukki's feet. You giggle and remember the old days. Ughhhhhhhhh.

'WHY IS THE TRIP BACK HOME LONGER THAN USUAL.' The both of you thought.

You sighed.

After the next few seconds, Tsukishima would almost slip again, but this time he subcontiously held your hand. You were surprised, so, you jolted and almost slipped too.

The both of you laughed at each other. But when the laughing died down, the both of you kept on holding hands.

"Uhh, Tsukki, you can let go now."

"Nah, I can't."

"Why the heck not?" You tried freeing your hand back, even though the warmth of your hands and his hands were really comfortable. But when you tried, he just firmly grabbed your hand.

"You're going to slip again, you klutz."

" _Says the one who slipped too_."

"Touché." Both chuckled.

After a while, his stomach kept on growling and growling.

"Pffft." You held you laughter on how hungry Tsukishima must be.

"Oh shut up, you weren't the one dying from hunger when a certain person took 2 fucking hours to just buy the groceries." Back it again with the sassiness, Tsukishima.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. Let's hurry home, I have something to give to you."

"It better be **_damn_** food or else I'm gonna die. Literally and metaporically."

When the two of you finally arrive at your apartment, you quickly took out the strawberry cheesecake, and gave it to him. He was surprised, that you took the liberty on buying his favorite pastry.

He looked at you, with a more rather sincere look.

'She took the time to even buy this.' He sighed a bit happily. 'I'm guessing if my brother would be here, he would say "She's keeper, don't let her get away."'

You were always such in a good vibe with him even though the two of you were already fighting.

"It's a thanks. For escorting me." You said while you were putting away the groceries.

"But I told you, I only did it for the food." He helped you with a smirk on his devilish face. You just rolled your eyes and sat down at the dining room, where Tsukishima also followed with his cake.

"Hey." Tsukishima quickly said and sat down, eating his delicacy of a cake.

"Hmm?" You looked directly at him.

The way you just look at him, you look at him like he means a lot to you, the gentleness of your eyes and how your hair perfectly captures you face's shape. There's no doubt that you don't like him. And there's no doubt that he likes you too, just look at him smiling (on the inside) when you're smiling.

'It's now or never, all these years spending time with this lil pipsqueak, it's made me realize something...'

"I realized that I really like you" Tsukishima stated, and there's you being the deer in the headlights.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH" You exaggerately reacted. He placed his hands onto yours and you let him continue.

"The way we became so comfortable was rather too comfortable to just to be friends or even rivals" He looked onto your eyes. He was being even more serious than food at the moment.

"And the way my body just unconciously kept doing this day just kept me wondering, why am I being so protective over you? Am I liking you that much? To the point that I can't bear you not being here with me? Well unfortunately, food and dinosaurs has always been in my heart, but for some reason there's you inside there. Not just a tiny bit, but almost half of it already conquered."

" ** _Shit_**." He took his hands away from your hands and avoided contact. But he took your hands again and dragged you towards the living room.

"What?"

"I just realized how corny I was."

"Cornyshima." You giggled.

"But anyways you get the point."

"What point?" Acting not knowing what he's talking about.

"Ugh, can you be _mine_...craft?"

"What?"

"Can you be the something of my life?"

"Something? What?" You were restraining the smile about to happen. You always had loved teasing this guy.

"Can- shit, I don't want to do this cliché thing. You're already mine anyways so I don't need to ask."

"What made you sure of that, Mr. Cocky?"

"Remember the thing I was supposed to say when you slipped because of you being such a klutz?

"Yeah?"

"I was supposed to say: "You fell for me, you klutz. I guess you being a klutz isn't such a bad thing after all."

You went all red and tried smacking him. But in the end you just hugged him and stuffed your face onto his jacket.

"Damn you Kei. Alright, alright, you can be such a klutz too you know." Looking up and looking straight at those eyes.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

You smiled at him and just tackled him to the ground, hugging him like a big bear stuff toy.

"I really like you Kei."

"I really like myself too."

"I hate you now."

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Unfortunately, yes, yes I do." He kissed your forehead.

"I love you too, you klutz."


End file.
